Acuerdos de golpe
by suskyUchiha
Summary: Todo por el bien de la familia, Rukia firma un acuerdo en el que su vida cambiará/"Es necesario firmarlo" "le presentaré a su prometido mañana en la reunión" "no quiero casarme""entraste a mi vida de un golpe" OMGosh!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA HOLAA!! COMENCÉ UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE SEGUIRÉ CON LA OTRA XD PERO ESTA ES UN ENCARGO Y YA LA DEBÍA ^^' ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR XD DEDICADA A GREX_CRAZY AKI TA YA!!**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE TITE KIBO PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIAAA DE MI NEGRA Y SUCIA MENTE XD NO ES CIERTO (?) SALUDOS PARA TODOS!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Como en toda historia, comenzaremos en lugar tranquilo llamado Karakura, donde cualquiera puede asegurar que su vida es aburrida en ese "hoyo" y ese alguien es un joven alto de cabellos peculiarmente naranja que es una parte característica "ichigo Kurosaki" con una familia normal y…

-¡Despierta Ichigo!!- La patada voladora especialidad de Kurosaki isshin dió en el rostro del durmiente chico, que al sentir el dolor y ardor se levantó echando flamas por todos lados.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?, el despertador aún no suena!-Ichigo tomó el objeto para analizarlo un poco y en cuanto ishiin bajó la guardia, lo arrojo en dirección a su cabeza.

-Jajajajaja, eres muy tonto, no has conseguido pegarme – Ágilmente esquivó el objeto arrojado que cayó al suelo.

-Le han quitado las baterías, es por eso que no ha funcionado- una de las hermanas menores del pelinaranja recogió el reloj – y creo saber quien ha sido – dijo en tono acusador.

- Karín ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Isshin habló inocente ante la acusación de su hija

-¡Tú necesitabas baterías para ese tonto adorno!! – la niña estaba que echaba vapor.

-¡Masaki!! – El loco padre corrió hacia un gran poster de una mujer hermosa adornado con luces alrededor. – ¡No saben apreciar las cosas que hago por ti! – Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como si de cascadas se tratasen.

-Suficiente por el día de hoy – Ichigo bajaba sereno por las escaleras, listo para partir a la escuela.

-¡Onii-chan! – La segunda hermana del pelinaranja apareció con una bolsa – te preparé el almuerzo.

-Gracias, Yuzu – Tomó la bolsa con sus alimentos y le dio una palmadita a la cabeza de la pequeña niña – me voy, ¡volveré pronto!

-¡Cuidate onii-chan!!

El chico caminaba tranquilo por el mismo rumbo de siempre para dirigirse al instituto, un día normal… o eso pensó.

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo**

Acababa de despertar, abrió sus hermosos ojos violetas azules observando como las blancas cortinas de las ventanas eran levantadas por el viento que entraba y rozaba suavemente sus pálidas y delicadas mejillas.

-Señorita Kuchiki, su hermano espera por usted…

-¡Nii-sama!! ¡Oh! No, no puede ser me he quedado dormida – Se reprochaba mentalmente por no haber despertado antes que él.

Corrió como loca de un lado a otro mientras arreglaba su aspecto, cambiaba de ropas y se ponía los zapatos.

-¿Y dónde está? – Pregunto al no verlo junto a la puerta de entrada como siempre.

-Eso es lo que le iba a decir, pero no me dio tiempo – continuó – ahora mismo se encuentra en la cita con…

La sirvienta nuevamente no pudo terminar la frase, pues la chica salió disparada de la residencia en que vive.

-Señorita kuchiki – La detuvo un chofer – será mejor que la lleve de inmediato, corriendo no llegará y se despeinará.

-claro – sonrió por lo último.

La muchacha arregló su ropa y esperó a que le abrieran la puerta. Después de tanto recorrer calles y llegar a una pista congestionada de más coches, la ojivioleta se desesperó y salió del coche.

-¡Señorita Kuchiki…!

-Descuida saido-san, ¡estaré bien!

Por su cabeza sólo transitaba el llegar pronto a aquella cita.

_**Flashback**_

_**-Señorita Kuchiki, su hermano quiere verla en este instante.**_

_**-ah! Arigato gosaimasu**_

_**La chica caminó hacia el despacho de su hermano mayor. Al llegar tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.**_

_**-Adelante.**_

_**Empujó con delicadeza la puerta y allí estaba, el mayor de los kuchiki; de mirada fría y calculadora con temible seriedad marcada en su rostro "Kuchiki Byakuya"**_

_**-¿Sucede algo, nii-sama?**_

_**-Mañana tenemos tenemos una cita de suma importancia, así que espero te enlistes temprano.**_

_**-¿Con quién nos reuniremos?**_

_**-Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusay**_

_**Ella sabía que ese señor era poderoso en la alta sociedad y para el nuevo trato que estaba por cerrarse entre la empresa Kuchiki y la compañía encabezada por Yamamoto era algo muy importante.**_

_**-De acuerdo, estaré ahí.**_

_**Fin flashback**_

-"tengo que llegar pronto" – se repetía un millón de veces por su cabeza.

Y aquí viene el principio de todo ¿Quién diría que el destino cambia al doblar la esquina?

-¡Oye iditota! ¿Fíjate por donde vas? – la Kuchiki sobaba su cabeza por el golpe recibido.

-¿Fijarme yo? – Decía furioso un chico de ceño fruncido mientras se sobaba la quijada – ¡Tú eres quien se ha atravesado por mi camino! – Se levantaba del suelo y le extendía la mano a la chica - ¿Estas bien?

La chica mantenía la mirada fija al suelo, pero al ver la mano extendida del joven, levantó la vista hacia el rostro de él.

Quedó deslumbrada al ver un chico delgado, fuerte, ojos cafés tirando a chocolate y un peculiar color de cabello naranja.

Por su arte, Ichigo quedo perplejo de la belleza de la joven a la que había arrollado; su cabello negro brillante, delgada que parecía ser tan delicada, frágil e indefensa, su piel blanca como nieve y un extraño color violeta azul que pigmentaba el iris de sus ojos.

¿A caso era amor a primera vista??

La mujer aceptó la mano de aquella persona, ayudándola así a levantarse, ya que había sido arrojada al suelo por el impacto.

_-¿Está usted bien, señorita?_

_-Claro que si – decía apenada con un ligero sornrojo en las mejillas – muchísimas gracias._

_-Perdone mi intromisión, pero ¿Porqué corría de esa manera? ¿A caso alguien la perseguía?_

_-No, no; pero gracias por preocuparse – La ojivioleta se fijó en la vestimenta que portaba el chico de seño fruncido – no te quito más tu tiempo, veo que tienes que ir al colegio._

_-¿nani? – reaccionando – ah! Es verdad, pero permítame que me presente soy Ichigo Kurosaki y discúlpeme por atropellarla – Extendió su mano._

_-No hay problema – Esbosó una sonrisa – Soy Kuchiki Rukia – Tomó la mano extendida de ichigo._

_-Es un nombre hermoso, así como tú._

_Fue lo último que le dijo, pues tomó el rostro de la chica para acercarlo al suyo. Un beso era lo que concluía las presentaciones, estaba claro que se gustaban por el sonrojo de sus caras._

Bueno… eso es lo que se espera en una historia de amor muy común; pero eso no fue realmente lo que sucedió… lo que realmente pasó fue esto:

La mujer aceptó la mano de aquella persona, ayudándola así a levantarse, ya que había sido arrojada al suelo por el impacto.

-Debería ir a un doctor…

-Sólo es un pequeño chipote, no se preocupe – contestó la ojivioleta.

-no es sólo eso – dijo algo despreocupado – estando ciega eres un peligro.

-¿¡Que dijiste!? – Recuperó la compostura – el ciego es usted que no se ha fijado por donde camina.

-¿Pero como piensas que voy a ver a una enana?

-Repite eso imbécil ¬¬#

-E-n-a-n-a

La chica estaba que echaba humo y levantaba el puño contra el pelinaranja… pero justamente en ese instante intervino un joven alto, de traje, complexión delgada y fuerte, un chico pelirrojo que al quitarse las gafas oscuras dejó a la luz una mirada feroz.

La Kuchiki levantó sorprendida la mirada para saber quien la había detenido por el brazo.

-¡Renji! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Evitando que golpees a alguien – giró la mirada al joven pelinaranja a punto de ser golpeado – por cierto… ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Qué importa! – Interrumpió la pelinegra – ¡Suéltame Renji!

-¿estas loca? Se supone que debo cuidar de ti, es mi trabajo.

-Pues que mal haces tu trabajo – interrumpió el pelinaranja.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? – rujió el pelirrojo por la critica del joven

-No vale la pena que gastes tus energías en él, Renji, será mejor ir con nii-sama – Altaneó la joven digna portadora de la elegancia.

-Es verdad. Algún día nos veremos pelipincho y me las pagarás.

Fue el último aviso de Abarai hacia el Kurosaki, posteriormente abrió la puerta trasera de un coche, esperando a que la joven subiera para después subir él y dar la orden de arrancar el coche; que a los ojos de Ichigo, parecía carroza.

Después de todo el jaleo, el chico miró su reloj, cambiando una cara de seriedad a una de sorpresa.

-¡Demonios, se me va a hacer tarde! – empezó a correr – todo por esa enana y su guardaespaldas chiflado.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO :) NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR, SOLO KE PS ME SPEREN PORQUE IA VOE A ENTRAR EL 4 A LA ESCUELA :( Y PS A PARTE C ME VA LA INSPIRACIÓN GACHAMENTE XD LOS AMO, CUIDENCE!! NO OLVIDEN OPINAR COMO STUVO SEE! \m/**

**LA RAREZA NO ES ALGO DIFERENTE, SOLO ES ORIGINALIDAD**


	2. Chapter 2 Declaración

**KONNICHIWAA, GOMMEN POR LA TARDANZA PERO LOS DOMINGO ES CUANDO PUEDO SUBIR, Y A PARTE HAY KE DARLE AL OTRO FIC XD PS ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, LA TRAMA LLEGARÁ PRONTO TODO CON CALMA JAJAJAJA CUIDENCE!**

**ACLARACIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE TITE KIBO **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

8:15 am Ichigo llegó cinco minutos después de la hora de tolerancia, por fortuna su maestra aún no había llegado.

-¿Qué sucede Kurosaki? Tú nunca llegas después del tiempo de tolerancia.

Preguntó el amigo más cercano al chico pelinaranja; un chico con gafas, piel pálida, pelo negriazul con aspecto engreído y orgulloso.

-Todo ha sido culpa de una chica. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en su respectivo lugar.

-¿Una chica has dicho? ¿Y por lo menos era linda? – Ishida sabía que el chico nunca trataba en conquistas, solamente había unas pocas mujeres en su vida y ninguna era un prospecto de una novia. Esto era nuevo.

-Era una chica rara, distraída y torpe – la seriedad en el chico era característica propia al hablar – una enana con ojos demasiados raros – llamó más la atención de Uryu – creo que eran violetas o azul, por cierto. Con ella iba un chico punk al que llamó Renji.

-¡Baka!- Ishida le soltó un zape justo en la nuca a Ichigo.

-¿¡Qué te pasa imbécil!?- dijo ofendido el pelinaranja.

-¿¡Cómo puedes llamas así a la señorita Kuchiki!? – Se calmó un poco – eres muy irrespetuoso

-¿Quién? – preguntó confundido el chico.

-Kurosaki, a parte bruto, eres ignorante.

-¿Nandato?

-Esa chica que mencionas, era Kuchiki Rukia – explicó – la segunda heredera de la empresa que lleva su apellido.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Mi padre ha tenido que cerrar algunos tratos con Kuchiki Byakuya, el hermano mayor de Kuchiki Rukia. A parte, conozco a Renji, me pareció obvio. – Ishida es un basto conocedor de la gente de alta sociedad (por así decirlo XD) – Kuchiki-san es la única persona que conozco que tiene un peculiar color de ojos raramente violáceos.

-En realidad a mi no me importa quien es.- Mencionó sin importancia llevando sus manos a la nuca al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en la silla; aburrido por el largo sermón que su amigo le dio a cerca de la chica que conoció.

-Tu no tienes remedio, Kurosaki – suspiraba rendido ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Perdón alumnos, pero el tráfico estaba muy pesado – interrumpió la profesora al entrar al salón comencemos la clase.

**oOoOoOOoOoOo**

-Rukia – Llamó la atención de la chica, quien observaba distraídamente por la ventana del coche.

-¿Qué pasa Renji?

-¿Quién era el joven con el que estabas?

-No lo conozco

-¿Y como es que ibas a golpearlo? No es correcto para tu imagen –reprochó el acompañante pelirrojo.

-Es lo malo de vivir bajo este apellido – contestó con seriedad, confundiendo a quien es también su guardaespaldas – Siempre bajo estrictas reglas, donde todo es incorrecto… ¿No crees que todo era más simple como cuando niños?

Renji sabía lo difícil que le era a Rukia comportarse a la altura del apellido Kuchiki, que aunque actuaba como portadora de tal apellido. Él sabía que era infeliz, no lo aparentaba, pero sabía que lo era.

Un amigo de la infancia te conoce tal y como eres Y Renji sabía que Rukia no podía vivir bajo reglas estrictas, pero aún así soportaba todo el peso con sus hombros. Ella es una chica libre; enjaulada después de que Hisana, su hermana mayor le dejará tal apellido.

Ahora era reclusa de la cárcel más fría y helada de todas: "La familia Kuchiki".

-Tranquila Rukia, hay algo que nunca cambiará ni se podrá cambiar como cuando pequeños. – Llamó la atención de la ojjivioleta que miró con asombro a su acompañante después de que éste le tomara levemente la mano – Siempre estaré contigo.

Provocó una pequeña sonrisa en la delicada chica a su lado.

El coche paró. Señal de que habían llegado a su destino "la mansión Yamamoto". Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el interior del hogar.

-Disculpe Yamamoto-sama, la joven Kuchiki ha llegado.

-Hazla pasar, Chojiro.

-Enseguida.

La Kuchiki menor entró seguida de su pelirrojo guardaspaldas, quién se hubicó a lado de la puerta del despacho. Alejado de los presentes.

La ojivioleta llegó ante una silla, e hizo una reverencia; los caballeros (Yamamoto al otro lado de un escritorio y el Kuchiki mayor al lado de ésta). Se levantaron de sus asientos haciendo otra reverencia y esperando a que la muchacha tomara asiento para imitarla después.

Todo el lugar se sumergió en un profundo e incomodo silencio que mataba a la delicada chica, quien seguía erguida a pesar de todo el peso que sentía encima.

-Señorita Kuchiki - El viejo rompió el silencio – He querido que usted esté presente en estre trato porque usted es una pieza clave.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Qqué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Esta usted en su derecho, señorita Kuchiki. Le explicaré: Tengo un nieto que es demasiado rebelde y creo que ya es hora de sentar cabeza. Usted me disculpará pero… yo necesito un grado complejo de compromiso, no tomo a la ligera mis negocios.

¿Pero a que venía todo esto?

-Rukia, el señor Yamamoto pide la unión entre nuestras familias para cerrar el trato.

-Les dejaré a solas para que mediten sobre esta desición – se levantó de su asiento en dirección hacia la puerta – Abarai, no es necesario que usted esté aquí.

-Si, señor – Renji abrió la puerta para Yamamoto y en segida de éste, él salió preocupado por la respuesta de su amiga, ya que Renji escuchó la conversación injusta para Rukia. ¿Pero que podía decir él? Si tan solo pudiera tener voz y voto entre los poderosos.

-Rukia – Habló el mayor de los Kuchiki –No es necesario que lo hagas.

Kuchiki Byakuya era un hombre frio que jamás perdía la compostura a pesar de cualquier problema. La pelinegra sabía que por debajo de su gélida apariencia, su hermano se preocupaba por ella; sabía que la amaba.

-La empresa necesita cerrar el trato, no importa en sacrificio.

-Escucha Rukia, no dudo que el nieto de Yamamoto-sama no sepa comportarse, pero no lo conoces.

-Nii-sama, quiero hacerlo; no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Se quedaron en silencio. A pesar de eso lo que sentía Rukia no era vaentía. Mentía, mentía a cerca de querer comprometerse, pero ella haría cualquier cosa por la única persona que se ocupó de ella después de Hisana, su difunta hermana mayor.

**oOoOoOOoOoOo**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión. Un joven pelinegro de ojos verde jade, alto; sus cabellos azabaches le daban un toque salvaje al chico y su piel tostada por la reciente visita a una playa sin el permiso de su abuelo, lo hacvían verse irresistible (baba). No es que piense que sea sexy, pero la verdad… ¡Es un dios! ¡Ejem, ejem!… sigamos con la historia.

-Hiromi, ¿tienes mi desayuno preparado? – decía un poco provocador.

-En-en seguida, Kaien-sama. – la chica de servicio enrojeció y se puso nerviosa ante el tono de voz del ojiverde.

-Gracias, nena le guiñó el ojo; el toque final para hacer desmayar a la mucama.

Así era shiva Kaien, todo un donjuán con las mujeres.

Esperó un rato más y fue hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno.

-Buenos días Kaien.

-Hoio, ochii-chan.

-¿Ya tienes una respuesta respecto a nuestra proposición?

-no lo sé – se aclaró la voz con un poco de jugo – tu proposición es algo tentadora, pero llevaré demasiada carga sobre mis hombros.

-Ukitake-san también quiere que trabajes con él.

_**Flashback**_

_**-Por favor Kaien-san, eres la persona más competente para el puesto.**_

_**-Gracias Ukitake, pero hay personas mejores que yo ¿Porqué no les ofrece el puesto?**_

_**-Por qué tú eres el indicado.**_

_**-jajajaja, no diga eso – el ojiverde rascaba su cabeza divertido por la situación.**_

_**-Prométeme que lo vas a pensar.**_

_**-Disculpe- una chica les interrumpió – quiero una habitación, pero una donde pueda descansar sin que me moleste el ruido o el sol.**_

_**-Tengo la habitación perfecta para usted – mencionó el azabache dándole unas llaves – si no es lo que usted quiere, le devolveré su dinero ¿Vale?**_

_**-¡hai! – la chica quedó perpleja ante la hermosa sonrisa del joven que la atendió.**_

_**-Si gusta pasar con las damas de la caja para que le tomen sus datos y acuerden la forma de pago.**_

_**-Arigato gosaimasu – se despidió y se dirigió al lugar indicado.**_

_**-Como anillo al dedo – fascinado por el manejo impecable del ojiverde, Ukitake sabía que él debía estar al frente de su hotel, pero no cualquier hotel, el mejor de Karakura; donde sólo asistía la gente rica o cualquiera que podía pagarlo – la gente que atiendes siempre queda satisfecha ¿Cómo lo haces?**_

_**-tal vez porque es propio de mi.**_

_**-Lo ves, el puesto de gerente general es tuyo.**_

_**Fin flashback**_

-No vas a perder nada.

-Tal vez tengas razón - El viejo Yamamoto, ya estaba convenciendo a su nieto –más tarde le llamaré a Ukitake-san.

-Es hora de que vayas siendo responsable, los compromisos requieren de toda atención.

-¿nani? ¿Que quieres decir? – las palabras de su abuelo lograron confundirlo.

-tengo un asunto pendiente aun, disculpa – se levanto de la mesa dejando al azabache con las preguntas en el aire.

**oOoOoOOoOoOo**

-Estaré bien, confía en mi

-Rukia, no es lo que quiero para esta familia, es mejor cancelar el trato.

-Kuchiki-dono ¿Cuál es su respuesta final? – el viejo Yamamoto entro en su oficina, dándole un aire de nerviosismo al atmosfera indecisa de los Kuchiki

-Señor Yamamoto nosotros…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**O.O CUAL SER EL VEREDICTO FINAL??**

**JOJOJOJO PS HASTA AKI LLEGAMOS PS IA ENTRO A LA SCHOOL EL MARTES :(**

**PERO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO VALE?**

**SI LO PIDEN SE LOS DOY JOJOJOJO O.o SONÓ FEU!**

**PS CUIDENCE, LOS AMO Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**ME DISCULPO X NO PONER AGRADECIMIENTOS PERSONALIZADOS PERO MI HERMANA ME KITA ¬¬**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciaossou!**

**Gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews, no sabía que esta historia tendría buena aceptación, bueno gracias a to2 por esperar y ps falté a la escuela XD c les kiere salu2 a to2**

**Los personajes no son mios son de mi tio Tite Kibo.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Capítulo 3

Byakuya se arreglaba el saco para dar su mala noticia, cancelar el trato.

-Yamamoto-sama, lo hemos hablado seriamente y déjeme decirle que el trato…

-¿Podemos revisarlo, por favor?- interrupió la hermosa mujer a su lado

El anciano mandó a llamar a su asistente Chojiro para que le trajera el documento.

Rukia empezó a revisar los papeles depositados frente a ella y ante la mirada atónita de su hermano mayor, la chica tomó un bolígrafo y firmó.

-Ahora solo falta tu firma, nii-sama.

La pelinegra le miraba como rogándole con sus hermosos ojos, por lo que el Kuchiki dudó unos momentos antes de tomar el bolígrafo y firmar en la respectiva línea.

-No se arrepentirá de pertenecer al Gotei 13, Kuchiki Byakuya.

**oOoOoOOOoOOOo**

Renji caminaba sin rumbo alguno por la gran mansión Yamamoto.

_-"¿Dónde demonios me habré metido? Creo que esa pintura ya la había pasado – _se detuvo.

El chico tenía una cara de aburrición y mientras pensaba ponía sus dedos en la barbilla, aún sin perder la vista del cuadro.

-Parece que te gusta apreciar el arte, Abarai.

-¿Umh? – Los ojos castaños del pelirrojo pasaron del cuadro hacia un joven de rubia cabellera – ¿Kira? Amigo, hace mucho que no te miraba – lo saludaba feliz y sorprendido.

-¡Vaya, Renji! Si que no has cambiado nada ¿Ahora en que andas? ¿Sigues trabajando?

-jajaja, claro que sí, Ahora trabajo para Kuchiki Byakuya; bueno, en realidad soy su mano derecha. – Decía orgulloso.

-¿El dueño de los viñedos sakura? – Se sorprendió.

-¡Así es!

-Te felicito, es un gran puesto. A parte, ese vino es de lo mejor.

-Si que lo es. Pero ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-No solo a ti te fue bien, Soy gerente el restaurant Weekend Classic

-¿Trabajas para Ichimari Gin?

-Si. Sólo que vine a hablar con Yamamoto-sama, pero me he perdido, jejeje – el nerviosismo hacía que el rubio rasara su cabeza – pero por suerte me he topado contigo.

-Los laberintos están de moda- ^^'

-¡Pero taichou! Su abuelo tiene asuntos que atender ¿No puede posponer esto un poco?

-¡Compórtate Matsumoto! – Un pequeño chico de cabellos blanquesinos rebeldes de ojos color esmeralda apareció por uno de los pasillos, acompañado por una mujer voluptuosa de cabellera larga castaña y dueña de unos preciosos ojos grises. Al parecer iban discutiendo – estos son asuntos que no pueden esperar.

-¡uh! ¡Taichou! ¬3¬ – tal cual parecía que la chica era una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros los que dejó de lado al ver a los chicos parados a un costado del pasillo - ¡Kira, Ohayo!

-¿¡Rangiku-san!? – Kira sonrió al ver a su antigua compañera de clases y cabe decirlo también de borracheras - ¿Hace cuanto que no te he visto?

-Desde que tu hermana pequeña te reprendió en la fiesta de Kyoraku, por estar ebrio a más no poder. – Lo destapaba con felicidad.

-Por favor, no digas eso… Hinamori no deja de reprochármelo hasta la fecha.

-¿Umh? ¿Quién es tu amigo? – Se percató del otro individuo al lado de su antiguo amigo.

-Él es Abarai Renji, trabaja con Kuchiki…

-¡¿Kuchiki Byakuya, dueño de los viñedos sakura?! – Los jóvenes se quedaron atónitos por la emoción de la castaña - ¡Amo su vino! Es delicioso *¬* ne, ne renji- Con su codo le daba pequeños golpecitos en el costado del pelirrojo - ¿De casualidad no traerás un poco de vino?

-¡Matsumoto! – El grito molesto del chico peliblanco que había estado oyendo la conversación hizo a su asistente reponer un poco la postura – Te recuerdo que estás en medio del trabajo. ¬¬#

-¿Quién es el pequeñín? – en susurro y con la mano tapando su boca, el pelirrojo preguntó a la mujer a su lado.

-Es mi jefe – De igual forma le susurró al cuestionador – Pero es tan mandón que ya he decidido llamarlo Taichou.

-¿No te parece que es un niño? – Kira se unió a la "silenciosa" conversación

-¿¡A quién le llaman niño!? Dx - El ojiverde explotó con an aura de llamas a su alrededor y con la vena de su frente reventándole, haciendo que los presentes se asustaran.

-¡Taichou! – chilló la asistente de éste.

-¡Gommenasai! – dijeron al unísono los otros dos muchachos.

-¡Andando!, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo – el más joven de todos se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¡Hai!- lo siguió – taichou, usted necesita calmarse un poco ¡qué tal un poco de sake?

-Es medio día…

-¡Eso es lo que lo hace mejor! – comentó animada.

-Matsumoto – empezó a rugir.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Qué opina de un té de tila?

-No necesito nada de bebidas – optó por un tono más serio.

-¡Oye! – Renji interrumpió en sus pensamientos a Kira – Él se dirige con Yamamoto-sama, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, si.

-Sigamoslo, no creo que se pierda, dado que si es el nieto de Yamamoto-sama entonces debe conocer la mansión, por cierto – Pausó mientras seguían a la descomunal pareja - ¿Quién es el chico?

-Trabaja para su abuelo Genryusay-sama, se ha dicho que es un genio y está al mando de la administración en la división diez, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

-¡Kurosaki-kun! – el grito de una pelinaranja voluptuosa y ojigris interrumpió los pensamientos del joven de ceño fruncido.

-¿Umh? ¿Orihime?

-¡Konnichiwa Kurosaki-kun! ¡Konnichiwa Ishida-san! – Saludó alegre al tenerlos cerca.

-Hola Inue, ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó el joven de gafas.

-¡ah! Muy bien, dime ishida-kun – la mueca de alegría cambió a una de curiosidad - ¿Qué le sucede a Kurosaki-kun?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, ha estado todo el día pensativo…

-¡Wuaaaah! Los extraterrestres capturaron a Kurosaki-kun y nos han dejado un zombie!

-¡Inue! ¿¡De dónde sacas dichas teorías!?

-Tatsuki-chan y yo fuimos hace unos días al cine y al protagonista lo raptaron y…

-Los dejo chicos – Interrumpió el pelinaranja aún metido en sus pensamientos.

La pareja se quedó sacada de órbita, puesto que la dirección que tomó el muchacho no era la de siempre.

-Kurosaki ha estado muy raro, tal vez tus especulaciones sobre los aliens puedan ser ciertas Orihime-san.

-Kurosaki-kun…

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¡Oye idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!**_

_**-¿Fijarme yo? (…) Deberías ir a un doctor**_

_**-Sólo es un chipote pequeño, no se preocupe.**_

_**-No lo digo por eso, estando ciega eres un peligro andante**_

_**-El ciego es usted que no se fija por donde va**_

_**-¿Y como voy a ver a una enana?**_

_**-¡Repite eso, imbécil!!**_

_**-E-n-a-n-a**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sí, la escena que le ocurrió en la mañana no dejaba de desfilar por su cabeza, aún sin saber por que, pero esa chica, sus ojos extrañamente teñidos por un violeta azulado, los rasgos de su rostro…

-No es nada – dijo para sí el pelinarana mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar esos pensamientos, sin embargo, no lo podía negar… la chica con la que tropezó causaba una rara sensación en su interior, quería verla una vez más.

Los pensamientos de Ichigo acabaron de un duro golpe que lo trajo a la realidad.

-Disculpeme…

-Sí que eres torpe, ¡Baka!

-¡¿Omae?!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Ke mala lexe! .**

**stuvo muy corto el cap. bueno, ps spero ke lo hayan disfrutado :D**

**Kien habrá chocado con ichigo?? Hagan sus apuestas**

**los kiero a to2!! Suegra saludos y mucho amor!**

**Gracias Uchiha Katze!**


	4. Chapter 4 Recuerdos

**CIAOSSU!**

**AKI REPORTANDOME PARA DEJARLES OTRO CAP DE MI FIC MUAHAHAHA ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO DE EXPLICACIÓN YA VIENE LO BUENO . MUAHAHAHA SALU2 PARA: **

**kIA**

**NAOKO TENDO *YA VIENE KIEN SERÁ EL PROMETIDOOOO WUIII**

**KARI-CHAN17**

**LadySc -Maaya- *AMIGA SOY PRINCIPIANTE ^^' COMO QUE SOY MUCHO BLA BLA BLA XD**

**Sakuralitrcclamp4e**

**UCHIHA KATZE * APRECIO QUE ME CORRIJA XD**

**METITUS**

**LAURA V *NO SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA EX-NOVIA, TAL VEZ LO CONCIDERE**

**Yoxxa *YA LE ATINASTE AL GORDOOOO**

**Y A TO2 LOS QUE ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON DE MI TIO TITE KUBO XD CUIDENCEE SEEEE MI AMARLOS!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**-------------RECUERDOS---------------**

Los pensamientos de Ichigo acabaron de un duro golpe que lo trajo a la realidad.

-Disculpeme…

-Sí que eres torpe, ¡Baka!

-¡¿Omae?!

-¿A quién más esperabas? – el tonó burlón de la mujer disgustó al muchacho de mayor altura - ¿A tu novia?

-¿nandato?

-hai, hai (N.A: no sé si verdaderamente se escribe así -.-")- Sacudía su mano en señal de suficiencia- tranquilo Ichigo, relájate un poco; se que no tienes novia jajajaja.

Tal parece que el enojo solo era un show de comedia para la recién llegada. Una mujer escultural de tez morena y cabellos largos violáceos.

-¡Vamos! Quiero saludar a la familia – dijo al mismo tiempo que se colgaba del brazo del chico – oe, estas haciendo ejercicio – reía y gesticulaba una sonrisa pícara.

-No es nada, Yoruichi – Kurosaki es un hombre que no admite sus sentimientos, pero es fácil descifrarlo. Aunque resultaba muy interesante una vez que lo conocías; sin embargo el pelinaranja no opinaba lo mismo - ¿Dónde está Urahara? ¿Vino contigo?

-No. Se encuentra en Tokio en una investigación para Yamamoto genryusay – Platicaba quitada de la pena- No sé de que se trata pero – bostezó – no es de mi interés.

La conversación giraba alrededor del reciente viaje de la morena, motivo por el cual Ichigo no la había visto en más de un año.

-¡Dime Ichigo! ¿Qué es lo que hará la pequeña Yuzu para la cena?

-En realidad no lo sé, pero ten por seguro que en cuanto te vea va a preparar algo de tu agrado.

-jajajaja… - su risa fue callada de golpe; acción que no dejó pasar su acompañante.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada – habló naturalmente pero con oculto tono severo que trató de disfrazar. Podía sentir que alguien los observaba – lo siento, Ichigo. Dejaremos la cena pendiente. Tengo que resolver un problemilla – sonrió – nos vemos.

-Si, claro… - el pelinaranja se quedó extrañado por la actitud de Yoruichi.

La mujer aceleró el paso perdiéndosele rápido a la viste del chico que aún continuaba en una atmósfera de confusión.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? – avanzó el pequeño tramo que quedaba para llegar a su hogar.

-¡¡ICHIGO!!!- La patada voladora de Isshin acertó en la cara de mayor de sus proles.

Bueno, bueno, sabemos que esa es la forma en que Isshin recibe a su hijo mayor XD así que no es nada nuevo.

-¡Demonios viejo! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Esa no es la forma de saludar a tu padre – las cascadas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos.

-Deja de hacer drama… hoy no quiero pelear.

-¿?- Eso ya no era normal, Isshin sabía que cada pelea comenzada por él, siempre terminaba bajo el pie de Ichigo, azotado por una puerta o detenido por alguna de sus hijas… pero está vez ninguna de las esperadas reacciones fue la correcta.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

-No entiendo por que lo has hecho Rukia…

-Nii-sama, la empresa y el viñedo son importantes para ti… fue necesario hacerlo.

-Escucha Rukia, tú también eres importante. La familia y los negocios no se cruzan; reglas son reglas.

-Nii-sama…

El daño estaba hecho, pero ¿Qué sería estar comprometida a sus 17 años con alguien de quien no sabes como es, que edad tiene, si es un caballero hecho y derecho?

¿Qué más da? Había vendido su vida…

_**(Flash Back)**_

_**Chojiro había entrado una vez más al despacho de su jefe**_

_**-Si gustan seguirme, el señor Yamamoto-sama ha pedido acepten la invitación a la merienda de medio día.**_

_**Rukia y Byakuya se dispusieron a seguir a Chojiro hasta un hermoso jardín, donde se llevaría a cabo la merienda.**_

_**Encontraron a Yamamoto sentado a la mesa junto con varia gente a su alrededor; un joven peliblanco, un chico rubio, una mujer de exuberantebellezay claro estaba, la única cara conocida… Renji.**_

_**-Disculpen por dejarlos en el despacho, estaba atendiendo más negocios con mi nieto – señaló al joven de cabellos blanquecinos.**_

_**La cara de los Kuchiki fue de sorpresa O.O al dirigir sus miradas al chico señalado ¿A caso él es el prometido de Rukia?**_

_**-Administrador en la décima división… Hytsugaya Toshiro – El ojiverde se presentó rompiesndo así, el silencio.**_

_**-Soy Rangiku Matsumoto, asistente de Hitsugaya tai… Toshiro ^^'**_

_**-Soy Kira Izuru, gerente en la tercera división…**_

_**-Pronto sabrá Kuchiki-dono como está organizado el Gotei 13.**_

_**Dicho esto se presentaron ambos Kuchikis y tomaron asiento junto con los demás. Rukia quedó del lado izquierdo a Yamamoto.**_

_**-Descuide señorita Kuchiki – habló en voz baja el anciano hacia la ojivioleta – Él no es su prometido.**_

_**El corazón de Rukia volvió a latir normalmente y su estomago dejo de dar vuelcos.**_

_**-Mañana por la noche organizaré una pequeña reunión con todo el gotei para anunciar al que será el encargado de la sexta división.**_

_**-¡Nii-sama!**_

_**-Así es- continuó hablando en voz baja – ahí le presentaré a quien será su prometido.**_

_**(Fin Flash Back)**_

Todo el tramo de la mansión Yamamoto a la residencia Kuchiki fue en silencio.

La delicada joven, una vez que llegó a su hogar, solo bajo del coche y se dirigió a su habitación…

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? – se repetía miles de veces en su cabeza, se dejó caer en su cama y de golpe llegó a su cabeza un joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos cafés, con un singular gesto… el seño fruncido.

La tormenta en su cabeza se calmó inesperadamente al ser invadida por el pelinaranja, pero solo disfrutó un momento de clama; pues al recordar esa mirada el estomago se le alborotó y su pecho se oprimió ¿Qué demonios pasa? Ese chico…

Sacudió la cabeza, había que sacarlo (de golpe XD)- no puedo pensar en él, es más importante mi otro asunto – se reprochó pero se dio vencida al no encontrar salidas para su siguiente noche; así que Morfeo entró en acción, llevando a la pequeña y delicada chica a la tierra de los sueños.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

-Ya estoy aquí, mi señor.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, ahora – continuó – cuando el gotei 13 esté completo oficialmente, empezaremos a actuar.

-¿No tendremos un nombre? – un hombre sonriente preguntaba

-¿Para que quieres un nombre?- Cuestionó un hombre alto y castaño

-Permítame sugerirle, Aizen-sama

-¿Qué tienes pensado, Tosen?

-Debido a que nuestras reuniones son nocturnas, ¿Porqué no hacernos llamar (…)?

-Me parece bien – Su sonrisa denotaba maldad pura (N.A: Pero aún así, súper sexy *¬*)

-Ahora hay que bordarnos unas chaquetas

-No presiones, Gin.

-Gommen, Aizen – el chico de cabellos lila, siempre sonreía a pesar de las malas circunstancias.

-Mañana por la mañana llegaran nuestros invitados, empezaremos a distribuirnos por medio de una estrategia infalible.

-Disculpa, Aizen.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Gin?

-Su "perrito" llamó y dijo se atrasaría un poco con su "pedido".

-¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes? - cerró los ojos y suspiró – no importa – dijo ya más calmado – con tal de que lo haga

-Aizen-sama, permítame terminar con el trabajo.

-¡Vaya, Tosen! Para hacer eso necesitas viajar hasta Rusia

-Gin tiene razón, además – continuó dirigiéndose hacia el moreno con seriedad – te necesito aquí.

-Deja que el murciélago se encargue – mencionó en tono de broma.

-Creo que vamos a aplazarlo un poco, hasta que nos den la señal – el moreno era más serio que el chico de la eterna sonrisa, él si se tomaba las cosas en serio.

-Así es Tosen – se levantó del enorme sillón en el que estaba – Ahora tengo que irme.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, Aizen?

-Llevaré a Hinamori a cenar.

-¿Tu secretaria? – el moreno preguntó confundido

-¿Metiste en esto a la hermana de mi gerente?

-Sus suposiciones son erradas. Uno: no es mi secretaria, es vicepresidenta del comité de decisiones dentro del emporio Yamamoto y dos: ella no tiene idea de mis planes, solo forma parte de ellos.

-No entiendo ¿Qué planes tienes con ella?

-Ella me va a llevar al mando de la presidencia. Unas cuantas cenas y flores y la tendré comiendo de mi mano.

-No es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas, Aizen-sama.

-Descuida Tosen, No serán más que simples ilusiones – la sonrisa malvada del hombre más alto de los tres salió a flote. La malicia relucía en sus ojos castaños que atravesaba el vidrio de los anteojos que portaba en su rostro – simples ilusiones…

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

-Hisana, dime que estoy haciendo lo correcto – el pelinegro mayor miraba hacia el techo, ya que estaba recostado en su cama. Sus cabellos negros se dispersaban en las blancas almohadas de su cama, sus manos las tenía sobre su estómago.

-¿Sabes cual fue una de las razones por las cuales no dejé de amarte, Kuchiki Byakuya? – Una mujer idéntica a Rukia, pero con su piel más pálida, una sonrisa tan cálida al igual que su mirada a pesar del color frío de sus ojos que enternecía a cualquier corazón de roca. Una mujer divina, hermosa, cálida…

-¿¡Hisana!? – Los hermosos ojos azules de Byakuya se abrieron de par en par, ¿Es qué acaso se trataba de una ilusión?

-Si, soy yo – levantó su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla de aquel hombre – una de esas razones fue que siempre cuidaste de mi, hasta el último de mis alientos; me defendiste de todo y a pesar de tu actitud fría, sabía que me amabas y siempre ibas a estar ahí para mí.

-Pero no lo estuve – su mirada se llenó de melancolía.

-¡Oh, Byakuya! – la voz angelical de la chica se empezaba a quebrar – sabes que no fue tu culpa.

-Lo fue Hisana, prometí una cura para tu enfermedad y fracasé – las barreras del ojiazul empezaron a derrumbarse – no soy tan fuerte

-Lo eres, pero ya no es a mí a quien debes de procurar; protege a la pequeña Rukia – los brazos de la delicada joven se posaron sobre los hombros y detrás de la nuca del que una vez fue su esposo.

Byakuya olvidó lo que era comportarse como un adulto y actuó por lo que su cuerpo le pedía; el calor de la chica. Llevaba años añorándolo, ver su rostro, tocar su piel, su olor profundo y suave que inundaba su olfato.

-Te extraño tanto – las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus orbes azules – no te vayas por favor.

-Nunca lo haré; siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado – sonrió como ella solía hacerlo al lado de su amor; recordándole los días de primavera cuando los cerezos florecían y sus flores caían con la suave brisa cálida.

Y ahí estaban, al lado del pequeño lago artificial en el jardín de la residencia Kuchiki, la pareja pelinegra en la tranquilidad del suave día. La delicada mujer recargada en el pecho de aquél hombre alto que la rodeaba con el brazo; asegurándole paz y protección.

La jovencita besó los labios del pelinegro, manteniéndolos así, por un prolongado tiempo.

-Siempre estaré ahí, recuérdalo.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó con una tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Aún sentía la sensación del cálido beso de su difunta esposa. Una vez más había probado el sabor de los labios que tanto extrañó.

Protegería lo que Hisana dejó. Tomando la decisión que si alguien lastimaba a su pequeña hermana, se las vería más oscuras que la propia muerte.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**HOY TERMINAMOS SIN ESPECUALCIONES PARA LA PROX XD**

**YA VIENE MI EXAMEN DE QUIMICA o.O NOOOO**

**A ESTUDIAR MUAHAHAHAHA SI HAY ERROR PS CORRIJANME VALE?**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMAAAAAAAA**

**BYAKUYA ME HIZO LLORAR T.T**


End file.
